Baby Girl
(DLC) ( ) ( ) |artist= Reggaeton |year= 2009https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/DED-0115 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (JD4) |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) (JD4 and Post-''JD4'') |gc= |lc= Dark Yellow (JD4 and Post-''JD4'') |name= Baby Girl |pictos= 57 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) 100 (JD4 and Post-''JD4'') |kcal=18.7 |dura=2:48 |nowc=BabyGirl |audio= |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) April 2, 2013 (JD4) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (NOWC)|perf = Nicolas Huchard}}"Baby Girl" by Reggaeton is featured on , as a DLC, (unlockable via D-Pad), as a DLC for Xbox 360, Wii and PS3, , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with a mustache and beard. He is wearing a big red-and-yellow beanie over his head, that has hints of green also on it. He also wears a light green shirt, a red, green and white vest, a pair of red shorts as well as a pair of yellow sneakers. He also wears a golden necklace with a golden-yellow pendant. Background The background is a city street with lighted buildings. Around the dancer are some speakers, lights, cameras, and wires, which may mean that the dancer is being filmed or perhaps basking. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: 'All Gold Moves: '''Flip your arms up and down. Note that these moves are done consecutively at the start of the bridge (When the line ''Come on and shake it! Party girl! is sung.) BabyGirlGM1jd2.PNG|Gold Move 1 and 3 bggm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (Remake) BabyGirlGM2jd2.PNG|Gold Move 2 and 4 bggm2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (Remake) BabyGirlGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Run the Show * This Is How We Do Captions Baby Girl ''appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Jamaican Fish * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Curves * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Trivia *In ''Just Dance 4, the pictograms are updated. **In the preceding Just Dance games, the pictogram color is orange. In Just Dance 4, the pictogram is red. *** Also, when the dancer is swinging his arms, the pictograms depict the arrows as purple but in the downloadable version of the routine, they are yellow. *On Just Dance Greatest Hits, the song can be unlocked with a D-Pad code. The code is Up-Up-Right-Right-Down-Down-Left-Left. ** This is one of two songs that can be unlocked with a code. The other is Katti Kalandal. * This is one of the few songs without an HD remake in Just Dance Now, along with Dagomba, Boom, Cosmic Girl, Professor Pumplestickle, and others. This could be attributed to the fact that they were HD remade for Just Dance 4 when they were released as DLCs (besides Cosmic Girl and all songs that were released in the game later those ones). * On Just Dance 4, the song is not available as a DLC on the Wii U. * Along with Die Young and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 4. ** Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for Just Dance 4. * There is a photo showing the dancer from Let's Get It Started with a background and the background in the photo is highly similar to this song's background, but the cameras and everything else is missing, so it is possible that this song replaced Let's Get It Started. * ''Limbo'' recycles a move from this routine. * The cheering sound from the original Just Dance 2 version is not removed in the Just Dance 4 version nor in later versions. * Strangely, Baby Girl is not included in the Just Dance 2 playlist on Just Dance Unlimited via 2017. * In Just Dance 3 for Xbox 360, the Shake icon is identical to the Gold Move pictograms for this routine. * When the player completes 1 up to 4 Gold Moves on Just Dance Unlimited, they will gain five stars but the star bar doesn't reach the fifth one. * Two pictograms for the remake were changed after the release on Just Dance Now. The former versions had a spiral arrow, which is removed in all the later appearances. * Baby Girl is one of 13 songs in Just Dance Unlimited to be from a main series game earlier than Just Dance 4 to have differences between the square, cover, and half dancer poses. In Baby Girl's case the pose on the cover is different to the square and half dancer poses. **The other songs are Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), Boom, Hey Ya!, Hot Stuff, I Was Made For Lovin’ You, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), No Limit, Professor Pumplestickle, Step by Step, This is Halloween (P3 Only), You Can’t Hurry Love, and Why Oh Why (P1 Only). *On Just Dance 2, ''the menu icon is flipped. *On the preview in Just Dance Now, when the dancer performs the gold moves, the effect is missing. *This is also the case with ''Funkytown, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and Diggin’ in the Dirt. Gallery Game Files BabyGirl_cover_jd2.png|''Baby Girl'' Babygirlsqa.png|''Baby Girl'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Babygirl.jpg|''Baby Girl'' (Remake) babygirl_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach babygirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BabyGirlAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 010.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Golden_Baby Girl.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Baby Girl.png|Diamond avatar babygirlpictos.png|Pictograms Screenshots jd2babygirl.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu jdghbabygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu jdghbabygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen jdghbabygirlgameplay.png| Gameplay jdu16babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2016) jdu16babygirlload.png| loading screen (2016) jdu16babygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen (2016) jdu16babygirlgameplay.png| Gameplay (2016) jdu17babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2017) Babygirl load.png| loading screen (2017) Babygirl coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jdu17babygirlgameplay.png| Gameplay (2017) jdu18babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2018) jdu18babygirlload.png| loading screen (2018) jdu18babygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen (2018) jdu18babygirlscore.png| scoring screen (2018) jdu18babygirlgameplay.png| Gameplay (2018) jdnbabygirl.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu BabyGirlChinaCoachSelection.png|''舞力全开：活力派'' coach selection screen Beta Elements BabyGirlBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Remake) Babygirl beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Remake) Baby Girl Beta GMs.png|Beta Gold Moves for the remake (no flipping the arms) Others Babygirl_picto_comp.png|Pictogram comparison Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton Baby Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Teasers Baby Girl - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (US) Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Baby Girl - Just Dance 2 Baby Girl - Just Dance Greatest Hits Baby Girl - Just Dance Best Of Baby Girl - Just Dance 3 Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Baby Girl - Just Dance Now Baby Girl - Just Dance 2016 Baby Girl - 舞力全开：活力派 Baby Girl - Just Dance 2017 Baby Girl - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance 2 Baby Girl extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Baby Girl Just Dance 4 Extract - Baby Girl Others Just Dance 2 Baby Girl Trailer Just Dance Beat UbiNelly Baby Girl References Site Navigation de:Baby Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs